We have fallen between lies
by kioko hyumi
Summary: Hannah and Stephanie are your average teenage goth girls with a sense of sarcasim and abnactiosness, that is until thier father tries to kill them and they get thrown into the world of fullmetal alchemist. sorry, not very good with summaries, please read


Character description, just to let you know what the characters look like before you begin reading the story so you can picture it easier.

Stephanie- age.14 height. 5ft 6in and layered to chin piercings.2 earings in each ear, a nose ring, tongue ring, lip ring, belly button ring, and a corset piercing across upper chest, and raven wings on her upper back. She is wearing a deep purple cami with a mid-sleeve black button up shirt over it, blsck skinny jeans and combat boots.

Hannah-age.14 height. 5ft 6in and layered to shoulders peicings.3 earings in one ear, 5 earings in the other, eyebrow pierced, and belly button on her lower stomach, cross on her upper right back. She is wearing a black tank top, black shorts with combat boots.

"Hey, you two girls stop!" some weird military people yelled.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled back as Hannah threw a rock and hit one of them in the face. How did we get into this mess? Oh wait, I know how this happened.

Hannah and I were in a pentagram practicing witchcraft out in woods when our dad walked up. He is one major jesus freak, so when he saw us he called us devil worshippers and tried to kill us. As we were bleeding to death, I activated the pentagram. Then we were waking up as anime characters in the middle of the street. Our wounds had sealed up, but our bodies still ached in pain. Then a man helped us stand up, when I looked at his face I reckognized it as Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist. I realized where we were and whispered over to Hannah,

"Oh my god, Hannah we are in Fullmetal alchemist."

"Really?" she asked.

"Hannah, that's Scar." I pointed to him.

"Hmm, I don't see it."

"Hannah, how could you not tell."

"I just don't think it's him."

Before I had the chance to say anything else the military showed up and said we were all under arrest for taking part in the murders of dozens of people. So we ran away, and here we are now.

As we rounded a corner we were stopped by Roy Mustang and the pussy patrol. In the back we could see a blonde kid next to a trashcan, wait that's Edward and Alphonse Elrich. I can't wait to make funof them.

"Freeze, we have orders to take you two into custody and question your involment." Mustang yelled out at us as th soldiers who were chasing us blocked the exit behind us.

"Our involvement. Just what the Hell did we do?" Hannah yelled.

"What did you do? You were seen with the man responsiblr for killing dozens of officers, and a little girl!" Edward yelled.

"Hey, flat chested little girl. We did not ask for your opinion. Why don't you take that giant trashcan of yours and make like a tree, and go the hell away." I mocked back at him.

"Girl! I am a boy, or do I need to prove that to you!" Ed yelled back, as Al sat in the fetal possition in denial.

"If it's as short as you, we wouldn't be able to see it anyway." Hannah laughed back, along with the entire military. Hannah, leaned over and whispered in my ear "Stephanie, I don't get it. I mean one minute they're like old men with canes chasing us off a lawn, and now they're laughing at some poor kid. I swear the kid is so short he probably hasn't even hit puberty yet."

"Hannah," I whispered over in her ear, "While they're distracted let's make a run for it." We turned to run when Armstrong got in our way.

"What is the meaning of this, I demand order." He yelled.

"I'll take two valcano burritos, two valcano tacos, and two large baja blast mountain dews." I called back as my stomach growled.

"Blasphamy!" Armstrong called out as he took off his shirt.

"Hey the rules apply for cashiers to, no shirt, no shoes, no service." Hannah said. "I demand a new cashier, preferably one that keeps their shirt on."

Laughing, Roy Mustang walked over and said "I'll give you proper service."

"Really." Haannah and I said.

"Really," he said as hand cuffs clicked on our wrists and he smirked.

After a long verbal assault on Mustang, many of which he tucked away for later use, we now marched on behind Armstrong. I never realized how huge this guy really is. After a few minutes I couuld no longer control my urge to go "Whomp wawawhomp wawhomp wawhomp whomp." Over and over again until Mustang turned around and started yelling.

After he said "Would you shut the hell up I mean seriously-" then all I heard was "Whomp wawhomp whomp wawhomp." He turned around and under my breath I said

"Merry christmas, Charlie Brown."

When we arrived at Central we were put in the interrogation room. When they were out of the room and I knew they weren't looking I took out my cellphone and called them. The phone wrang on the other side and Mustang picked up.

"Yes, hellp this is matenence," I deepened my voice. "I was wondering, is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes it is." He replied.

"Well you better go catch it." I laughed and hung up.

I called back again, and he answered and sounded irrtated. "What is it?"

"Yes I'm looking for my sister, our parents just died in a fire and I need to tell her."

I made my voice sound sad and like I was crying.

"What's her name?" I whispered somethinginto the phone when he called out "Ivana humpsalot you have a phone call, Ivana humpsalot."

"And ivana solid gold toilet, but that's not going to happen." Hannah laughed into the phone.

As everyone stood around the phone waiting for another call. Hannah threw the chair through the window and motioned for us to run before anyone noticed. Unfortunately for Hannah, chairs flying through windows are easily noticed.


End file.
